


Royal Hound

by iluvpaddedwalls



Series: Royalty!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cruelty, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture, Punishment, Voyeurism, au:royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Jared and his lover are trying to kill the King Jensen, Jared's husband. Thing's didn't turn out quite how they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Hound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As soon as I saw this I knew I had to take a stab at it. I hope this turns out alright. Sorry all you Jared fans(and this was hard to write because I love Jared myself!) but he is a bad person in the beginning of this. So even though this is only my second J2 fic that I'm writing this is waaaay new for me because there's a lot in this that I normally wouldn't read in my J2 stories. I like the happy stories:). And I in no way believe any of these people in real life are anything like this. It's all fiction. All mistakes are mine.

Jensen waited until his bodyguard knocked twice on the door, signaling that it was safe to exit, before he pushed the car door open. He was happy to be home but didn't have the time to look around before he was quickly ushered down the walkway and through the front door. He was welcomed with loud barking and smiled, kneeling down to pet Seti, the pharaoh hound that he had gotten as a puppy. 

"Hey boy. Did you miss me, huh? Who's a good boy? Yeah, I missed you too." He cooed as he was slobbered on with doggy kisses. He gave him a good scratch behind the ears as he stood up. He looked around and noticed that other than Seti the only other person who came to welcome him was the house attendant, Eric. 

"Hello Sire. It's good to see you home. How was your trip?" Jensen smiled and shrugged off his coat, handing it to the man so that he could hang it up for him.  
"Productive. And it's good to be home too." He looked around again. "Where's Jared? Didn't he know that I was coming home today?" Jensen turned back to Eric just in time to catch him shifting nervously. 

"In regards to your husband, sire, I must tell you something." Jensen frowned and took a step closer.  
"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with him? Is he okay?"  
"Yes sire. I assume that he's in perfect health since he's still requesting his meals."  
"Assume? What, haven't you seen him?"  
"That's just it sire. You've been away on your trip for five days now. On the day that you left your husband had a young man come over." Jensen shook his head, confused. Jared was a very friendly person and had friends over all the time. Jensen wasn't the type of person to deny his husband friendly company while he was away. Eric took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. At that moment Jensen knew that whatever was about to revealed it was almost guaranteed that he wouldn't like it.

"The young man has yet to leave sire. Other than requesting meals for both of them we have not seen them leave your rooms since your departure. We have not yet told him that you were planning on returning early." Jensen's head was spinning. Jared and another man, alone in their rooms for five whole days now? He wanted to believe that this meant nothing but something in his gut told him to be suspicious. 

He forced a grin for Eric's sake and scratched at Setis ears again. "Well, I'm sure there's an innocent explanation for all this. How about we go see Jared, hm Seti? Tell him daddy's home?" Seti barked and followed him as he made his way up the two sets up stairs to his chambers. The chamber doors were locked but these were his chambers so he just used his key. The main sitting room was empty as he quietly walked in but he could tell even from where he was standing that their bedroom door was slightly open.

He softly told Seti to sit and made his way over to cracked door. As he got closer he could hear two people talking. See, he told himself. This is all innocent, he'll look through this door and find them both innocently talking...on the bed. Their bed. In their bedroom. While they had a perfectly good couch right there. He had to bite his tongue as he saw his husband with another man.

Jared was sprawled naked on the bed, love bites and bruises littering his body. His hair was ruffled and sweaty and his lips, swollen from kisses, were pouting at the second man beside the bed. Jensen had never seen the other man before. He was of medium build with blond hair that curled around his ears. He was currently buttoning up a pair of pants and smiling indulgently at Jensen's husband. 

"Babe, come back to bed. We have plenty of time left, you know he's not coming back until tomorrow. Can't we talk about this later?"  
"Jared, we just spent the last five days in bed. The king is coming back tomorrow, we have to be prepared. And if I get back in that bed with you then we'll never get it done."  
Jared chuckled and pouted more, stretching his arms above his head. Jensen knew that move, had given into that move before on more than one occasion. How could he not when his husband looked like a god. But now here he was, in bed wearing the scent of another man, trying to entice another man into their bed. No, back into their bed. 

"What more do we have to talk about?" Jared whined as the blond man still refused to give into him. "You leave tonight, Jensen comes home, I play the devoted husband that is oh so happy to see him and the next morning when he has his coffee..." Jared paused long enough to roll over and reach out to grab a small bottle off the bedside table, "I pour this little baby in it. He won't even know it's there. He dies, I become king, yadda yadda yadda."

Jensen's jaw dropped and he tried to back away from the door but he tripped over his own feet and when he instinctively reached out to catch himself his hand pushed on the semi open door and it swung open. The men in froze in shock before the blond stranger jumped into action. Jensen saw him running toward him and turned to try to run. He made it a couple steps before a weight crashed into his back and they crashed to the floor. 

He opened his mouth to yell for the guards when a hand clapped around his mouth and nose and another arm wrapped around his neck. He couldn't breathe! He tried to get his arms underneath him to throw the weight off his back. When that didn't work he tried to claw at the hand on his face, trying to get it off enough to get some air in. He bucked his hips up and yelled as loud as he could. He heart beat was pounding away but he could still hear the sudden snarl coming at them. He looked up and watched as he vision was flooded with tan as Seti leaped over his head and attacked the man on top of him.

The man let go with a yell and fell off to the side, Seti latched onto his arm. "Seti no! Danny!" Jensen looked quickly to the side and found Jared, standing naked in the doorway, hands out as if to help. The blond man was cursing and trying to shake Jensen's dog off his arm but Seti just growled and bit down harder. Jensen coughed once and opened his mouth, "Guards! Guards!"

The other two men were panicking now, Jared looking around frantically. But neither had time to do anything else as every guard within hearing distance stormed his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared was curled up in one of the lower dungeons. He had been allowed to grab a pair of pants before he was hauled away. But it was cold down here and he had nothing else to protect him. Danny had been taken away hours ago, kicking and screaming. Yelling back that he would be back for him, would get them out of this. But he hadn't been back yet and Jared didn't think that he would be any help to him.

Minutes or maybe hours later he could hear the main bang open and several footsteps making their way towards his holding cell. He looked up and saw Jensen and two guards standing there, looking at him. "Jared Ackles, you've been charged with sacrilege, treason and plotting your King and Husbands death." Jared had never heard Jensen speak like this before, had never heard his voice so cold and hard. 

He found not affection or love in the eyes now staring at him. "Your lover and co-conspirator has already been sentenced and delivered. What do you have to say to this?" Jared shivered in his corner and wrapped his arms tighter around his legs.  
"His sentence?"  
"Drawn, disemboweled and quartered."  
"Alive?" Jared couldn't help he quiver in his voice. He knew there were worse tortures out there but none loomed so dangerously to him.  
"Yes, alive."

Jared could feel his body shake harder and he dug his fingers into his flesh until they turned white. "Jensen, please. Please don't let them do that to me. I'm still your husband. I still love you. Please don't. I'm begging you, please don't let them do that to me. I was never going to go through with it, you have to know that! Yes, I was foolish and stupid to lay with another man but it will never happen again, I swear to you! I swear my loyalty and allegiance to you Jensen, I do. I love you still so much, please don't do this."

"Silence." The command was soft but Jared could feel his mouth snap shut. He had never been so unsure of anything as he was in this moment. It might have been stupid but he had never imagined that his plans could end up like this. He never let himself entertain the idea of what could happen should he fail. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation Jared."

Jared started to nod his head, start to plead that yes, he did know and he was so sorry. Jensen cut him off with a hand. "I came home expecting something entirely different from what I witnessed today. My own husband, in bed with another, plotting behind my back to kill me. To poison me. The person that is supposed to love and be by my side. You were the one who should have been there to help me today. Instead, you are the cause of it."

Jensen paused and looked at him quietly for several moments. Jared held his breath and he knew that whatever Jensen said next would seal his fate. "You're right Jared, I'm not going to deal with you the same way I did your lover. You don't deserve that, you're right. You deserve something else. Today when I was in trouble my dog came to my aid when my husband wouldn't. So I will let you live Jared. But from now on, you will be less than my dog."

Jared didn't know what that meant. But if Jensen wasn't going to kill him then it had to be better didn't it? "You decide Jared. You can either live the rest of your life in status beneath an animal or I can kill you here and now."

"No, I don't want to die Jensen. I'll do anything. I'll prove it to you Jensen, that I'll do anything, that I still love you. Mark me as worse than an animal then, I'll earn your forgiveness."

Jensen turned away, motioning the guards towards Jared. "There is no forgiveness for you. Only penitence."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared now knew exactly what Jensen had been talking about. He had been led from the dungeons to his and Jensen's quarters. He had at first thought that things would just pretty much go back to normal. He was stripped of that notion when he was stripped of his clothes. He had stood numbly as the guards had fit a metal collar around his neck that was attached to a heavy chain. He was yanked along as they took him into the bedroom and attached him to a solid ring away from the bed. The length of the chain allowed him to stand and walk about two feet in any direction but that was all. He couldn't reach the bed or anything else. 

Tired from the days activities, he let himself sink to the floor and think about how much his life had just changed in one day. But this wasn't permanent. Jensen wouldn't keep him like this forever. As soon as his anger calmed Jared would reason with him. He would be forgiven and things could go back to the way they were. He sat there and watched through the window as the sun sank lower and lower, finally setting and the sky was replaced with the white light of the moon. He jumped as the outer door opened and he could hear dull thuds before it was slammed shut.

He sat straight but didn't stand. He wanted to evoke Jensen's sympathy, not his anger. It was only as the sounds grew closer that he could hear that there was more than one person. He watched as the door to the bedroom opened and two people stumbled in, wrapped around each other. His heart stuttered to a stop as he watched Jensen entangle himself from the other person and push them back to fall on the bed. The person let himself fall with a quiet giggle. Jared knew the other person. That was Misha. He was always following after Jensen, trying to get his attention.

Well I guess he has his attention now, a snide voice echoed in his head. Jared wanted to look away but he forced himself to watch. Jensen wouldn't sleep with another person right in front of him. He was so determined to convince himself of that, that he almost didn't hear Misha. He was looking at him from where he was laying on the bed. "Jensen, what..."

Jensen shrugged out of his shirt and reached out to pull off Misha's shoes, toeing his off quickly. "Don't worry about him. That's just my new hound. Just ignore him."

Okay, Jared could admit that that hurt a little bit. Apparently Misha had determined that Jared's presence wasn't that big of a problem because he giggled again and welcome Jensen's bod with open arms. Jared watched as clothes were shed, skin bared in the moon light. A body that he knew as well as his own, now shared with another. Was this was Jensen felt when he found Jared with somebody else? This heart wrenching betrayal? This soul deep hurt?

He didn't want Jensen to gently run his hands down Misha's side, making him sigh softly. He didn't want his mouth to lovingly press against a bared throat, leaving bite marks that made the body beneath him shiver. He certainly didn't want to watch as Jensen's long fingers slid inside and his own cock twitched and stiffened in remembered pleasure. He thought he saw the shine of green eyes glance at him but when he looked Jensen was focused on the body beneath him. 

"Jensen...Jensen please..more..." Misha groaned, body arching down onto the fingers, hands raking up Jensen's pale back. Jared's own fingers tingled as he remembered the feeling of soft flesh beneath them. His throat ached at the reminder of long nights spent pleading for more, for faster. His husbands name was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit down and pressed his lips together. He forced himself to look away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared had been moved from the bedroom to the living area. He was still chained and naked, sitting with his legs pressed to his chest. He wasn't normally ashamed of his body but he wasn't alone. Jensen had his friends over for dinner and they were talking happily just feet away from him. They didn't give him any strange looks so they must have been told about it before they had arrived. He didn't pay attention to what they were saying until he heard his name. It was Chris talking. He had always hated Chris. He didn't know exactly what he had said but he knew that now everybody was looking openly at him, curious.

Jensen just looked at him, no emotion showing in the eyes that had just been shining with mirth. "I haven't named him yet. I just call him Hound. It's what he is so it'll do for now. He's very obedient now, aren't you Hound?" Jared didn't answer. He hadn't said anything since the collar was attached around his neck.

Chris smirked and the others around them were talking softly. "Oh yeah? Does he do tricks?" Jensen just shrugged and turned away, apparently not interested in the topic any further. Chris. Somebody came in with their plates and Jared's mouth watered as he smelled the roasted quail. He was so hungry and it smelled so good. He watched as the plates were distributed among those seated and there was an extra plate. That had to be his. He thought so until Jensen whistled sharply, causing Seti to come around from the side of the couch. "Here you go boy. Good boy. You deserve this and so much more." And then Jensen set the place down in front of the dog.

Jared felt his stomach shrivel as he watched the dog eat off the plate, licking his chops occasionally. He tensed as Chris stood and approached him with a mean smile. "You hungry Hound?" Jared's stomach rumbled, the traitor. Chris laughed and pulled off a small piece of meat off his plate. "Lay."

Jared felt his face flame and he looked around at the others. Jensen was still ignoring him but some of the others were watching. "Come on Hound. If you want something to eat, then lay." Jared closed his eyes and swallowed. His face was red hot but he laid down on the floor. Chris laughed again and threw the small piece of meat at him. Jared quickly grabbed it before it could be snatched away from him. Chris held up a bigger piece. 

"Beg."  
Jared shook his head and glared. Jensen was still ignoring them. "Beg you worthless mutt. If you want it, beg."  
Jared's lips trembled and he could feel his eyes start to sting but he refused to let himself cry in front of these people. "Please..." It was said so softly that he didn't think anybody heard it.  
Chris was smiling but it wasn't a nice smile. "I don't think that's how dogs beg, do you?"  
Jared wished the ground would open up and swallow him down. He closed his eyes, he didn't want anybody to see him trying to hold back tears. He quickly let out a whine and, ignoring everybody's laughter, he let out two more until the piece of meat hit him in the chest. He quickly grabbed it but kept his eyes closed until everybody else had left. 

They were still closed when he heard somebody come over to him and place something in front of him. He waited until the person, it had to be Jensen, left before looking down. In front of him sat a bowl, full of scraps that you would give to a dog. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared was back in the bedroom and it was late again. He hadn't seen much of Jensen for the last couple of days. But tonight he heard the outer door open and close. He had decided that tonight he would try to talk to Jensen. See if the man was ready to forgive him. See if Jared had suffered enough. He was surprised when Jensen came in the room with somebody else. It wasn't like the night with Misha, there was no hurried fumbling toward the bed. Jared knew it was still going to end the same though. 

He knew the other person this time as well. Morgan. He watched, expecting basically the same thing as last time. So he was surprised when Morgan wrapped strong arms around Jensen's waist and hauled him roughly forward for a kiss. And Jensen let him. Jensen let himself be the one to be pushed down to the bed this time. They stripped themselves but it wasn't Jensen on top. It wasn't Jensen licking and sucking his way down his chest to the hard cock swaying in the air.

In all their time together, Jared had never been aggressor. He had never taken control like what was happening now. He had wanted to, oh how he wanted to. But Jensen never seemed the type to go for it, so he had never pushed it. This had to be the darkest part of hell, to sit here and watch his deepest fantasy come true. But it wasn't him that had Jensen pressed down on the bed. It wasn't him pinning Jensen's hands above his head.

He could only watch, wanting to yell and rip those hands away as they traveled down long legs before wrapping them around his waist. He had bitten through his tongue, could taste the blood. He ignored it as he watched the two of them come together, rutting against each other like animals. His tongue wasn't the only thing bleeding as the room was filled with grunts and groans. Sighs of pleasure and each others names. It wasn't his name passing Jensen's swollen lips. It wasn't his body that he was wrapped around and taking pleasure from. 

What had he done? What had driven him to forget all the wonderful things he already had. Force him to seek pleasure in another person's flesh when he had this divine creature already in front of him. Made him think he wanted more, wanted different, when in reality what he wanted he already had. He would make Jensen see tonight. He would beg again if he needed. He would make him understand that Jared had seen the error of his ways, had truly learned. He cringed as the two shouted, tensing and gripping each other before relaxing, laying together. 

They talked quietly for several minutes before Morgan stood and began to dress. The man didn't look at him as he walked out and Jared waited until he heard the door close before trying to talk. "Jensen." The word was soft, his voice rarely used anymore. Jensen didn't stir on the bed but Jared could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"Jensen please. I've learned my lesson. Forgive me please. I love you." Jensen turned enough to roll over on his side, facing Jared. Jared could see his eyes, the moonlight making them shine through the darkness. 

"There is no forgiveness for us Jared. Only penitence."


End file.
